A Funnel Argument
Nicholas McConnell (this is a sample, not an entry) Sunscreen / Hey girls! Beachball / So, here's what I was thinking. If we get an Everything Machine, we can throw a surprise next to Napkin whenever he's asleep, so he'll wake up happy! Bugspray / But an Everything machine costs 25 dollars. We don't have any money. Sunscreen / But we can make some! Let's set up a lemonade stand! (Lemonade walks over) Lemonade / Please, girls, I drank too much lemonade in the past. How about funnel cakes? Bugspray / What? No way. It's not eligible due to technical difficulties. Lemonade / Funnel cakes are sooo wonderful! You can sell them at a cost of $25, and you'll surely be paid right away! Sunscreen / You know what, Lemonade, you can set up your own stand. We're not following what you say. Lemonade / Aww... (walks away) (Title card: "Later...") (Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball are at a $25 lemonade stand) Beachball / There's no one here. Are you sure this plan is working? Sunscreen / You never know, Beachball. Just wait, and someone may come eventually. Bugspray / I doubt it... no one will buy lemonade at a cost of 25 dollars. Sunscreen / Well, we are not selling funnel cakes. We don't know where to find them! (scene with Alarm Clock) Alarm Clock / Girls, it's 2:30! Time to sign in to Thoughts Club! (back to stand scene) Sunscreen / Coming, Alarm Clock! (Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball walk away from the stand) Rubber (sweating) / *pant* *pant* *pant* Boy, I'm thirsty. (arrives at lemonade stand) Rubber / What? A lemonade stand with no one? That's weird. (pause) I'm sure they won't mind if I just take a sip. (jumps on lemonade pitcher and drinks the entire pitcher) (falls down) Rubber / That's better. (walks away) (Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball are walking back to the stand) Sunscreen / Okay, girls, it's time to get back to - (sees the empty pitcher) Eugh-what?! WHAT HAPPENED?! Bugspray / Oh no, we forgot to guard our drink! Beachball / That was the last of the lemonade from Candle's cooler! Sunscreen / Aww no! Our business is ruined! (Lemonade walks by with Funnel Cakes) Lemonade / What does ruined mean? Bugspray / FUNNEL CAKES! Lemonade / Yep, sell each pie at $25. Bugspray / Wow... sorry for protesting your idea. It's wonderful! Sunscreen / Come on, work with us! Lemonade / Yay! (Title card: "Even later...") (Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball and Lemonade are at a funnel cake stand) Sunscreen / Look! Someone's coming already! (Febreze shows up) Febreze / Hey there! (takes out $25 bill) May I please get a funnel cake to share with my friends? Bugspray / No trouble. ($25 bill disappears) (Beachball gives a pie to Febreze) Beachball / Here you go! Febreze / Thank you, girls! (leaves) (Beachball smiles) (Title card: "Then, at night...") (Bugspray is holding an Everything Machine) Sunscreen / Girls, be very quiet. Napkin's asleep. (Bugspray walks over to where Napkin is sleeping) Bugspray / Now just press the button where an object will fall near him. (presses button) (A piece of funnel cake comes from the machine and ends up next to Napkin) (fast-forward transition to morning) (Napkin wakes up and sits up) Napkin / Huh? What's this? A piece of funnel cake? For me? Maybe I should save it for later...